Kanseladas i m0dernas
by Sul Kuznetsov
Summary: [TRASH!FIC] • Cioccolata hace una colaboración con Abbacchio que termina siendo un roast a Tiziano. • [T por apaleo verbal] [Leve BruAbba]


**Kanseladas i m0dernas.**

**Notas: **Esto es un spam!fic, basado en las recientes controversias de beauty gurus en _youtube_, por favor no se lo tomen en serio ni se ofendan con el material; con dedicatoria especial a **Unitaspecialeposting **en _facebook**. **_Lo que está en _cursiva_ es dicho por _Cioccolata _y lo que está en **negritas** es dicho por **Abbacchio**.

* * *

_Hola, tropa de retrasados, ¡bienvenidos de nuevo a mi canal! El día de hoy está con nosotros nada más y nada menos que la reina gótica, ¡Abbacchio! _

**Hey.**

_Y vamos a hacer una tontería. _

—Como siempre. —esta vez fue la voz de Bruno tras las cámaras jugando en su celular la que habló. El eco de la risa estruendosa del peli-verde no se hizo esperar frente a la cámara.

**Dile hola a todos, mi amor. **

—Hola a todos. —la sonrisa de Bruno era casi capaz de iluminar los hogares del mundo entero, Secco enfocó la lente de la cámara al peli-negro mientras saludaba escuetamente y después volvió a girarla hacia los dos hombres sentados en el mini estudio de grabación.

**Explícanos con tus misóginas palabr-**

_JAJAJAJAJA, ¡tan rápido y ya empezamos con el roast!_

Bruno y Secco se les quedaron viendo tras las cámaras luego de las palabras de ambos, se giraron a ver apenas unos segundos y después cada uno siguió por su lado pensando en que esos dos iban a terminar sin trabajo muy pronto de seguir así.

_Bueno, resulta que hoy vamos a probar la nueva colección de **Pink dark boy** de Rohan Kishibe, el cuál es un gran paquete que nos llegó por PR, recuerden que esto sólo nos llega a unas cuántas personas por lo cual es material exclusivo, y aquí en la pantalla les vamos a dejar los precios y en qué consiste cada producto. _

**Sólo quiero agregar algo antes de comenzar: es un paquete bastante grande, vienen dos paletas, una de sombras, y una de iluminadores. Ocho lipsticks y ocho lipgloss además de un rímel y un delineador. **

_Sin más que agregar, vamos a empezar a cagarnos la cara. _

La grabación transcurrió por al menos una hora, probando primero los nuevos productos, fue Bruno el conductor designado para ir a Burger King por nuggets picosos para todos y papas fritas extra grandes. Incluso sin darse cuenta, para el momento en que Cioccolata y Abbacchio iban a comenzar a maquillarse en serio, el video se había vuelto un mukbang también, suerte que era un en vivo, y si tomaban allí cinco horas, pues cinco horas iban a aguantarlos o cerraban la ventana.

**Pues mira, me dijeron que te cuestionara de tu falsa amistad con Tiziano.**

_JAJAJAJA, aquí vamos. _

**Pero yo dije, se va a ver muy _shady_ si comienzo desde allí, así que podría cuestionarte de tu falso feminismo, de tu clasismo o de tu odio por el kpop. **

_Stan Loona. _

**Eres un estúpido ¿sabías? Entonces pensé: ¿qué puede ser algo amable de lo que le pueda cuestionar?**

_Milagro que quieres ser amable, pues mira, te voy a contar, incluso aunque sea misógino y seas mujer, me caes bien. Por cierto, estoy utilizando el tono **Popstar** para la cuenca del ojo, para que sea el tono fuerte, vean qué bonito color morado. _

Cioccolata señaló en la cámara el color en la paleta, su dedo se presionó contra la sombra y este se llenó del pigmento en un intenso y vibrante tono morado de base azulada. No hacía falta aplicar demasiado para que la intensidad se notara. Abbacchio estaba por el contrario haciendo un marcado smokey eyes al que le podría un verde neón para iluminar de nombre **_Alien_**. Lo que estaban intentando representar ese día era el look contrario. Los tonos que normalmente utilizaría Leone, Ciccolata los utilizaría esta vez y viceversa.

_La verdad es que Tiziano tiene delirio de persecución. Squalo dice que según lo odio porque soy racista, y es como ¿en serio? ¿por qué iba a ser racista?_

**Ya estamos cancelados, Cioccolata, ya no tienes qué ocultar tu racismo. **

_Ya no tenemos nada qué perder, podría ir a una protesta vegana y gritar: ¡que viva la carne!_

Abbacchio señaló a la cámara con una sonrisa, y sólo un ojo pintado, antes de señalar los cabellos verdosos de Cioccolata, recogidos en un moño alto para que no le obstruyeran la visión.

**Próximo video: Dejo que un vegano escoja mi maquillaje. **

_Por eso mi cabello es tan verde, está pigmentado con lágrimas veganas. _

**Pero cuéntame, Cioccolata ¿qué se siente que Tiziano haya hecho ese video de ti? **

_Sólo podía pensar que era un mocoso llorón, ¿qué sentiste tú cuando Diego Brando te canceló? _

**Dije: ¿Y si Bruno se divorcia de mí? ¿y si me escupen en la calle?**

—Suerte intentando devolverme sin la factura. —la suave voz del peli-negro se escuchó al fondo, Cioccolata giró a ver a Abbacchio que había reído lento, muy bajito como una colegiala virgen enamorada. La cara de circunstancia del peli-verde no tuvo precio, tanto que se quedó callado por algunos segundos siguiendo con los pasos de su rutina de maquillaje: estaba difuminando la sombra lo más que podía para que esta diera un efecto más desgarbado.

Abbacchio por el contrario se puso a buscar su paleta de contour en el bolso que había traído, iba a mentir si dijera que no era cierto que su corazón había dado un vuelco con las palabras de Bruno, pero así era el peli-negro, franco con sus sentimientos y Leone le daría el mundo completo con tal de verlo sonreír.

_A mí ya me escupían en la calle antes de que me cancelaran. _

**Estúpido, el sexo público con Secco no cuenta. **

_Se cancela todo entonces. _

La risa se hizo presente en las cuatro personas presentes, incluso el aludido con la cara abochornada por la imagen que lo golpeó de repente, comenzó a reír copiosamente metiéndose un par de papas a la boca.

_Pero la cosa es que con Tiziano yo no tengo ningún problema, si le quiero decir algo voy y se lo digo de frente por mensaje o por llamada, no tengo la necesidad de andar tirando indirectas como otros que yo conozco. _

**¿Cuántas canceladas crees que podamos tener en este video? **

_No sé, pero Tiziano comenzó, porque él se enojó desde la vez pasada cuando yo dije que sí me había gustado la base de maquillaje de Morphe y él estaba diciendo que no, que no servía y que no era buena. Pues a mí sí me sirvió, no estoy apoyando la marca y ni siquiera uso esa, es más, creo que ya la tiré porque se secó, pero como ya ves que tenía veinte tonos para gente blanca y como tres para gente de color, ya empezó a tirar indirectas de que era racista. _

**Ajá.**

Abbacchio se estaba concentrando en su delineador, la línea debía quedar igual en ambos ojos e incluso si era algo que hacía casi todos los días, a veces se le complicaba y tardaba un montón haciéndola, sin embargo, allí mismo mientras se limpiaba y corregía, seguía escuchando al peli-verde que ahora mismo se estaba aplicando el iluminador.

_Entonces empezó a decir que él no se sentía del todo cómodo en esta comunidad, y que habíamos algunos que mostrábamos una cara en los videos y teníamos otra fuera de youtube y yo así como ¡Ay, qué flojera! Di lo que quieres claramente y ya. _

**Oye, ¿pero Tiziano no es rubio natural? ¿siempre creí que sólo era bronceado y no de co-**

Cioccolata se movió en una fracción de segundo, tapándole la boca al albino que ya iba a cagarla con un comentario.

_Y como ya nada más nos falta ponernos las pestañas postizas vamos a hacer corte y volvemos, tarados._

* * *

**Fin. **

Espero que les haya gustado y por favor, nadie se sienta ofendido por esto, como ya dije, es sólo una exageración de eventos ocurridos en el mundo de la belleza de youtube; aquí nadie aprueba el racismo, homofobia, el clasismo o la misoginia. Sus comentarios serán bien recibidos ¡gracias a todos!


End file.
